1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to anti-recoil devices in general and more particularly to boot types capable of carrying a variable amount of weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The most common approach to reducing recoil in a large caliber rifle is to equip it with rubber pads mounted on the butt of the stock. Another approach mounts a hydraulic shock absorber in the stock. For fixed targets shooters often place large bags of sand between the stock and their shoulders so as to absorb recoil. Still other place the rifle in a mechanical shooting rest. This method is illustrated in U.S. Pat No. 2,582,140. The foregoing methods are either expensive, or are cumbersome and ineffective.